


Caught

by THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope is not the top she thinks she is, Hope may or may not have a thing for semi-public sex, Josie brings out the softer side of her, Just give them a break, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP/pseuds/THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP
Summary: Based on what Alaric said to Hope when she was caught with Landon. "You're just a sexed up teenager. It's perfectly normal. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." This is just all the times Hope and Josie get caught while in...compromising positions. Which is just them trying to fuck. That's it. That's the story.





	1. A Night Alone (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tragic amount of Legacies fics, especially Hosie fics. I'm trying to fix(cs) that. Get the joke? Sorry. Anyways enjoy and tell me if you want more.

It was one of the few nights that Josie had the room all to herself. Lizzie didn’t spend most of her time in their room, but Josie was being cautious because her and Hope had been caught before- an incident that Lizzie never let her live down. Lizzie was out with whichever guy she was interested in this week and told Josie not to wait up for her. So she invited Hope to come over and watch a movie.

They ended up watching only the first few minutes of the movie before Hope was on her. Hope wasn’t always the one to initiate, but she was more confident than Josie, especially tonight when they had the room to themselves. They were on Josie’s bed, with Hope on top of her, kissing her desperately. They haven’t had much alone time lately with all the monsters running around, and they are hormonal teenagers after all.

Hope was cupping her face with one hand and holding herself up with the other before her hand started wandering lower. She broke the kiss before doing anything to look at Josie and silently ask permission. Josie nodded, a slow but firm nod, and Hope could hear her quickening heartbeat even if she tried to act calm and confident.  
Hope’s hand found the bottom of her shirt and pulled up, exposing her stomach. It wasn’t the first time she had been exposed in front of her, but she was still a bit self-conscious. The look on Hope’s face made her more confident, so she rolled them over so she was on top and pulled her own shirt off. Hope sat up slightly and did the same for hers.

Josie then kissed her again, loving the skin to skin contact. Hope’s hands were on her back, finding and unhooking her bra. Josie pulled her bra all the way off and threw it on the floor. They just looked into each other’s eyes for a second, and time seemed to stop. There were no monsters threatening the school. There was no Lizzie drama. It was just them. Hope finally felt safe. She felt loved. 

They kissed again, this time Josie initiating. She situated herself so that one leg slipped between Hope’s legs. Even though they both had jeans on, Hope could feel some pressure. Josie started rocking her body slowly, her leg making contact with Hope, making her moan lowly. It wasn’t enough pressure for Hope, though. She reached down to unbutton her pants and Josie lifted herself off to give her room to take her pants off. 

Josie took that opportunity to take hers off as well. When that was done Josie was on Hope again, grinding into her. Hope could hear a noise coming from outside the room, which she thought was strange because it was past curfew- a curfew that she regularly broke, but it was strange nonetheless. She tried to focus on Josie, who’s hand was tracing up her stomach, moving to cup her—

The door swung open suddenly and the girls sprung apart, Josie nearly falling off the bed. 

“Oh my god!” Lizzie shouted and turned away quickly. Josie scrambled to pull the blanket over them both.

“What are you doing here?” Josie whisper-yelled, as to not wake up the neighbors.

“What am I—What is she doing here? This is my room, too.”

“I’m—” Hope started.

“I don’t care. Just get your clothes and leave.” 

It was then that Hope noticed that Lizzie’s eyes were puffy and some mascara ran down her cheeks. She decided that she wasn’t going to start something with her while she was already going through something.

Lizzie closed the door and turned around as Hope dressed. Before she left, she gave a blushing Josie a kiss on the cheek. She lingered there for a moment. 

“To be continued,” she whispered. Josie shivered. 

“Can you hurry up,” Lizzie said, still turned.

“Okay, I’m leaving.” 

Hope made her way back to her room as Lizzie cried to Josie about being rejected again.


	2. Alone in the woods (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments on the last chapter. I had no idea that so many would want more but now that I have so many ideas, there will be more chapters than I originally planned. I know not many people asked for Alaric, but I couldn't help myself. I'm running out of ideas for places. So tell me who and where you want and it might be in the next chapter.

“You know, I kissed Rafael here once,” Josie said as they approached the abandoned house in the woods.

“Trying to make me jealous?” 

“I would never,” Josie feigned offense.

“Why else would you take me out here to the middle of the woods? Not planning on killing me, are you? Because that would be a bad way to start the weekend.” 

Hope noticed a red blanket sprawled on the ground towards the center of the floor with a basket near it.

She looked at Josie in surprise. “A picnic?”

“Yep. In the middle of the woods with a literal werewolf, so I think I’m in more danger.” Josie smiled and pulled Hope towards the blanket.

“Tribrid,” she corrected. 

All joking aside, Hope was happy that Josie put so much thought into this. Hope wasn’t very good at expressing her feelings in words, so she was usually the one to plan romantic evenings. Though that was getting harder since the only person that knew about them dating was Lizzie, who found out by a very embarrassing incident that recently happened again, much to Hope’s disappointment. 

They sat and ate, talking about their day and how relieved they were that the latest monster was captured before it could do much harm.

…………………  
Meanwhile.

“Where’s Hope? She’s not in her room and we have another monster on its way.”

Lizzie just shrugged, putting her earbuds back into her ears. Alaric was getting frustrated. It was Saturday, and Hope didn’t have many friends nor was she visiting any of her family, so the only place he could think of her being is in her room.

“Lizzie, this is serious. There is a monster running around the woods somewhere, who knows how close to the school. I need her help with this one.”

“Last I heard, she was with Josie.”

“Josie? Since when are they friends?” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Do you know where they went?”

“Promise me you won’t tell Josie I told you.” 

“Why? They better not be doing magic outside of class. They know the rules.”

“Please just promise me. I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but if this is an emergency…”

“It is. And I promise.” He paused but she didn’t say anything. “So where are they?” He asked, growing impatient.

“They are at the abandoned house. You know, the one in the west woods. It’s a hike, but if you go through—”

“Alright. Don’t let anyone else go into the woods today. It’s not safe,” he cut her off and rushed out the door, presumably on his way to find them.

“You’re welcome!” she shouted, though she knew he was far enough away that he couldn’t hear her.

…………………………

Hope finished her sandwich first, which was no surprise to either of them. She has the biggest stomach out of the two of them, which Josie commonly joked was because of her “dogs’ appetite.” 

“So, I promised you a make up of the last time your sister barged in on us,” Hope said with a familiar glint in her eyes.

Josie swallowed a bite of her sandwich, which was nearly gone now. 

“I believe your words were ‘to be continued.’”

“Now is a good time as any, seeing as we’re actually alone this time.”

Josie let out a small laugh. “In the woods? Where anyone could walk in on us? Actually, since there’s not exactly four walls it wouldn’t be considered walking in, would it? It would be just…walking. Stumbling upon us. Finding us. Accidentally looking in the wrong direction while on a hike in the woods.”

“But that’s not a no.” Hope leaned closer and kissed up the side of her neck. She knew that it would take some convincing for her to agree because Josie could be shy at times. Josie tilted her head, giving her more access.

“If we keeping doing stuff like this, we won’t be a secret for long,” Josie reasoned. 

“Nobody even knows we’re out here.”

“Lizzie does.”

“And she learned her lesson last time interrupting us.” Hope looked into her eyes, the usual glint replaced with softness. “Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

“I want to. I do, but I’m just scared. I’ve never done anything like this in public.”

Hope rolled on top of her and pulled part of the blanket around her, partially shielding them from view. “There, now you’re not in public. You’re just a girl under a blanket in an old house where nobody can see us.”

Josie relaxed considerably. 

“You always know what to say, even if it is just so you can get inside my pants,” Josie joked and Hope smiled.

“You know me so well.” Hope kissed her, harder than she was expecting, but still welcome. She broke the kiss and looked down at Josie.

“This is about more than that though,” Hope said and exhaled softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Josie smiled and pulled Hope closer, kissing her slowly. Her hands wandered to the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it up. Hope leaned back to let her pull the shirt off. She felt the blanket slide lower down her back, but paid no attention to it.

Josie pulled her own shirt off with the help of Hope, who started kissing down her neck. She ventured lower, kissing across her stomach. As Hope crawled backward, the blanket slid completely off of her, the slight breeze causing goosebumps on both girls.

Hope undid Josie’s jeans and pulled them all the way down and off. Josie pulled her up for one last kiss on the mouth before Hope went to pull off her panties and—

“Hope! Josie!” they heard Alaric calling. He was nearly running, though, and left them just enough time for Hope to cover Josie with her body before he came into view. When he saw them, he made a sound of surprise and quickly spun around, almost falling down in the process.

Josie pushed Hope off of her and started dressing as Hope pulled her shirt back on. 

“Mr. Saltzman, this isn’t what it looks like. There was a—” 

“Spell. It was a spell we were doing. It was the one where—” Josie said.

“I know what that was. It’s okay. It’s normal. Just—Hope there is a new monster somewhere in these woods and I need your help. So just…tell me when I can turn around.”

Hope looked to Josie only to see a bright red face in return.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

Josie nodded.

“I’m going to go with your dad. Or I can stay and help pack all this up if you want.”

“Please just go with him. I’ve got this. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look him in the face again.” Josie started folding the blanket.

“I’ll make this up to you, I swear,” Hope said and kissed her on the cheek. 

“We’re all good here, Mr. Saltzman.” Hope went to him and they started towards the school. Hope wasn’t as embarrassed as Josie was, and she was almost relieved that someone else knows about them but this wasn’t how she wanted to tell him.

Josie watched them walk away and hoped he wouldn’t be too harsh when he gave her the shovel talk. 

“You’re both witches so why couldn’t you do some sort of invisibility spell or something?” That was all he said to her about the matter on the way back, but they both knew that they would talk when the monster threat was neutralized.

Hope just shrugged and said, “We aren’t allowed to do magic outside of class.” 

At that moment, Alaric considered changing the rule.  
……………………  
Later that night.

“Lizzie!” he yelled as he reached her room.

She put her phone down and faced him.

“What?”

“How could you not tell me about Josie and Hope. A little warning would’ve been nice.”

“What happened? All I know is they were out on a date. That’s hardly worthy of a warning. Plus, I was supposed to keep it a secret, so really I did the right thing for everyone. I technically didn’t tell anyone about their relationship and I told you where Hope was.”

“I cannot believe you s—just please warn me next time.”

“Okay.”


	3. Alone at the lake house (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you wanted Freya next so here it is. This is a slightly modified idea from the comments, so thank you for this idea. Enjoy and tell me if you like it and want more.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there on your birthday, Hope. There’s some business Keelin and I have to take care of in France and the trip has been longer than expected. I know it doesn’t make up for it, but you can take some of your friends to the lake house to celebrate if you want.” 

“Really? You wouldn’t let me go there alone last time, remember?” Hope replied.

“Yeah, well, you were too young to stay there by yourself but you’re turning eighteen now. I trust you. Just promise you won’t break anything. And keep the party small.” Hope laughed softly.

“I think you forget that I don’t have many friends.”

“And I think I didn’t hear a promise.”

“Okay, fine. I promise.”

…………………………………  
At the lake house, Hope’s birthday.

“I can’t believe they let you have this house all to yourself for your birthday. I mean, my dad barely let me come with you and he thinks your aunt is here with us all weekend. He would freak out if he knew we were alone,” Josie said as she wandered through the hallway and into each of the rooms.

It was a modern house that barely looked lived in. The only personal items were hidden away in cabinets and in the master bedroom. There were some framed photographs littered throughout, mostly of Freya and Keelin but some of the other members of the Mikaelson family as well. 

“Aunt Freya thinks I’m bringing a few friends so she’s not worried. She doesn’t know we’re dating, too. I’m actually not sure if she even knows I’m bi, after the whole thing with Landon,” Hope paused to think. “Yeah I don’t think I ever told her.”

“If I had a gay aunt, she would be the first person I told. She could probably help with all the confusion, you know.”

“I’d rather not get ‘the talk’ from my aunt. It was painful enough once with my mom and I don’t think I could survive that awkwardness again.”

“I guess that makes sense. You’re just lucky to have a family member that understands you, even if she doesn’t know it yet,” Josie said. “Oh my god, I almost forgot your present.”

Josie ran back to the car and came back with a small wrapped box. Hope unwrapped it and found an expensive gold necklace inside, the chain thin yet classy. Hope gasped when she saw it.

“I love it,” she said with a smile. “I love you.”

“That’s not all I have for you.” Josie started unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a black lace bra. She got more confident as she saw the look of pure hunger on Hope’s face. Confident Josie was her favorite kind of Josie, especially since it happened so rarely.

“You should’ve led with that,” Hope said as she moved towards her. Josie knew she was in for a long night.

……………………………  
The next morning.

“Keelin, she promised me it is just a few friends. She didn’t trash the place in one night,” Freya said as they rushed to their flight in the airport.

“I guess we’ll see in a few hours.”

…………………………

Hope woke up with Josie’s hair tickling her face. The sunlight shone through the window so Hope knew they at least got a few hours of sleep. She carefully slipped out of bed, put on a tank top and some sleep shorts, and went to the kitchen to make the only thing they had the ingredients for—bacon and waffles. When it was done, she brought a plate back to the guest bedroom for Josie. 

“This is your birthday. I’m supposed to be the one to treat you today,” Josie muttered, her voice still raspy from sleep.

“It isn’t my birthday anymore,” Hope said and set the plate on the nightstand. “And you treated me just fine yesterday.”

“I just think you deserve another special present today.” She sat up, still naked from the night before, and crawled over to where Hope was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Unless you want to eat breakfast, that is. We could do that instead.”

“I’m not so hungry all of the sudden,” she said and let Josie push her down on the bed. Josie pushed her tank top up and trailed kisses up her stomach. She tugged the fabric upward to give her access to new skin as she traveled towards Hope’s—

Hope heard the front door open and quickly but gently pushed Josie aside. She could hear her aunt and Keelin talking in the kitchen.

“Hope!” Freya called.

“I can hear heartbeats in the guest bedroom,” Keelin said, and Hope started to panic. How was she going to explain this? She pulled her tank top down and adjusted her hair.

“Get dressed,” she whispered and went out into the hallway, being sure to quietly close the door behind her. 

“Aunt Freya! You’re home early. How was the trip?” Hope said casually.

“Who is in the guest room?” Keelin asked, not unkindly, before Freya could respond. She sounded more amused than anything.

“Oh, just one of my friends.”

“So where are the rest of them?” Keelin asked.

“They all went home yesterday. They had homework to catch up on.” Smooth. She might actually get away with this, she thought.

“All of them had homework?” Keelin was loving this. She knew Hope was lying and all she had to do was wait for her to slip up. Freya, however, focused on a very different part of that story.

“You spent the night here alone with one of your friends?” she asked. “I swear if I go in there and find Landon, I will make sure Alaric has you grounded so you will not be able to leave that school for the next year.”

Before Hope could stop her, Freya was at the bedroom door, not bothering to turn the handle and used magic instead. The door flew open and she found a blushing Josie sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed, thankfully fully clothed. Keelin, who caught up and stood in the doorway with them, started laughing, startling everyone, especially Josie. Freya soon joined her.

“Hi, Mrs. Mikaelson and…other Mrs. Mikaelson.” Josie gave a small wave.

“Why are you laughing?” Hope asked, more confused than anything.

Keelin tried to compose herself.

“I knew it. I tried to tell her you liked girls and she didn’t believe me,” Keelin said. 

“Oh my god. You were right.” Freya turned towards Hope. “I need to talk to you guys, though.”

“Are you mad?” Hope asked.

“Not exactly.” She motioned for Hope to sit on the bed with Josie, which she did. “I just want to make sure that you two are being safe. If you have multiple partners, you need to get tested regularly and you can use—”

Both girls turned red at that. 

“Aunt Freya! Please don’t—”

“All I want is for you to be safe.”

“Okay, we get it,” Hope said, not looking her in the eyes.

Josie looked as if she wanted to die from the embarrassment. Anything would be better than sitting there listening to Freya keep talking about this. 

“We will give you some time to pack your stuff,” Freya said as she got a piece of bacon from the plate still sitting on the nightstand. As she was almost out the door she turned and said, “Oh and Hope, Happy Birthday.”

…………………  
Freya went out onto the porch to where Keelin was sitting, enjoying the morning sun.

“I can’t believe you were right,” she said.

“I can’t believe you weren’t angry. Don’t you think that it’s kind of a double standard that she can’t be with a boy but you’re fine with her being with a girl?”

“It has nothing to do with the gender. I just want someone who is good enough for Hope. A Gemini siphon witch raised by Klaus’ ex? Good enough. A who-knows-what cross breed? Potentially dangerous and definitely not good enough. Don’t you remember those nights Hope would call, devastated by him stealing that knife? Even if he didn’t know what he was doing, he still put her through all that pain.”

………………………………

“Well, you were right,” Josie finally spoke up after some awkward silence. 

“About what?”

“Having a gay aunt may not be the best thing in the world.”

They looked at each other for a moment and broke out in laughter.


	4. Alone at the docks (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it. As always, enjoy and tell me your thoughts in the comments.

Alaric had had a stressful week so far. He had seen Hope and Josie doing something that could never be unseen earlier that week. The mind controlling slug problem that created a whole other issue with Emma was only days ago. To add to his growing list of problems, Caroline was coming for a surprise visit. She called him last night and flew in earlier today.

He wanted her to spend some quality time with their girls but he was growing frustrated that he had to take time out of his day to prepare for her arrival. Caroline could be a bit picky about how the school changed in her absence. Like how the number of parties in the woods increased and how the monsters were being handled with the help of Hope, which was not inherently a bad thing—she proved useful on multiple occasions—but Caroline was concerned about the responsibility that she must’ve felt.

It shouldn’t be a teenagers’ job to fight off monsters, even if that teenager was Hope Mikaelson, the only tribrid in existence. Caroline had felt a sense of responsibility for the girl ever since she became orphaned. She knew what it felt like to lose a mother and it was Klaus’ daughter, so she wanted to help the girl in any way she could. But Hope, who had always seemed somewhat cold and detached, was not making it easy for her. Alaric had a hard enough time to get her to open up to him, which wasn’t exactly encouraging since she spent very little time at the school. She was determined to spend time with her when she stopped by for a surprise visit, though. 

“Just don’t make the twins jealous. They get mad when I spend too much time with Hope,” Alaric warned, speaking quietly into the phone.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Caroline replied and hung up.

……………………………

Hope and Josie were down at the dock sparring after school. Hope was, of course, the winner every time because they had decided that using magic was cheating. It was also against school rules, Hope didn’t care as much about that. Hope still had her super strength and reflexes, making it nearly impossible for Josie to get close to landing a hit.

That may have also been due to the fact that Josie was not trained in hand-to-hand combat like Hope was. It was getting embarrassing how badly Hope beat her every time. Hope never actually hit her hard, she mostly blocked and tapped where a devastating blow could have been. After being tapped in the neck more times than she could count, Josie finally gave up.

“I surrender. I surrender,” Josie said through her heavy breathing.

Both were exhausted but Hope had more stamina than Josie expected. They both sat down at the edge of the dock, looking out over the lake. 

“I hope I have been an adequate substitute for my dad,” Josie said.

“You are definitely easier on the eyes,” she replied, her breathing already returning to normal. “Though not as skilled.”

“How are you not still exhausted?” asked Josie, who was still panting.

“Maybe you should’ve given me a harder workout,” she said with a smile. 

“I can give you another if you want.” 

That should’ve been her first clue because Josie rarely said anything that bold. She kissed Hope deeply and smiled against her lips. That should’ve been her second clue that Josie was up to something because Josie had never been this happy after a workout. Then she giggled—an honest to God schoolgirl giggle. That should’ve been the third clue. She was about to tease her about the giggle but before she knew it, she was in the water. 

The water was cool and refreshing in the afternoon sun, especially since they just finished a workout, but it was also deeper than expected and she could barely touch the bottom. When she broke the surface of the water, she heard Josie laughing. 

“Oh you little—” she started and used her renewed strength to jump out of the water far enough to grab Josie’s hands and pull her in. Josie was a bit taller than Hope, so she could almost stand on the bottom on flat feet.

“Why have we never gone in the lake before? It feels so nice,” asked Josie.

“Because it’s against school rules and you aren’t as adventurous as me. I have actually swam all the way to the other side on a dare. Right into those woods there.” She pointed to the opposite side of the lake.

Josie looked at her in disbelief.

“I think you’re lying. Who would dare you to do that?” 

“Some kid that probably just wanted to see me naked. Oh, yeah I almost forgot—I did it naked,” she said with something that sounded like pride in her voice.

Josie had to admit that it did sound like something Hope would do.

“You know, the water feels better when you’re not weighed down by clothes.” It was meant to sound innocent but Hope couldn’t hold back her smile.

“Hope Mikaelson, are you trying to get my clothes off in public again? Because I refuse to after what happened last time with my dad.”

“This time we won’t be in public, though.” She muttered a short spell. 

“What was that?”

“Just a spell I learned for occasions such as this. Nobody can see us now.” She paused and when Josie didn’t say anything, she pulled off her own shirt and set it on the dock. Josie still was unsure but she had no problem watching Hope undress. When Hope was completely naked, Josie started to take off her own shirt.

…………………………

Caroline arrived early in the afternoon, just after school was over. She went to see Alaric first to find out where the girls were so she could surprise them.

“Lizzie is probably in the main hall with MG. Josie is sparring with Hope at the docks.”

“When did they become friends?” she asked and shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone but—” 

“Ric, I get that we have a lot to talk about but I need to see my girls before anything. I have been away for almost four months and I miss them.”

“Caroline, this is impor—” he started.

“It’s not as important as this,” she said and left. Alaric sighed in frustration but let her leave. 

…………………

Caroline was halfway to the docks before she heard it. It sounded like shuffling and movement and grunts and…splashing. They were supposed to be sparring at the dock, not in the water. Was a monster attacking them? Did something come out of the water and was now trying to drown them? 

She started sprinting using her vampire speed. She arrived in seconds and found only wet clothes on the edge of the dock. The water was calm and there was nobody around. She smelled something that smelled like a wolf, but there was something else, too. The noise was still there and louder than ever until she heard a yelp and some water moving suddenly. 

“Josie? Hope?” Caroline was starting to put the pieces together. The water sounding like it’s moving, but not. The noise. The smell. The clothes. “Oh, gross,” she muttered, but still wasn’t sure. “Josie if that is you, you better tell me or so help me I will—”

“Mom! It’s me. Uh, can you turn around so we can get our clothes?” she asked quietly, but Caroline could hear it perfectly.

“I can’t see you anyways but okay,” she said and turned around. “Please tell me that’s not Hope Mikaelson with you.”

“It is,” Josie said shyly. Well, that explained the smell.

She heard commotion and faint whispering behind her as they got out of the water and got dressed.

“Why didn’t you use a spell that muffles sound, too?” Josie asked quietly, not angrily but she was understandably upset that they got caught again.

“I’m sorry but I was a little distracted at the moment. You were the one who—” 

“Girls, please stop. I can hear everything you’re saying so please don’t make me hear whatever you were about to say,” Caroline said. Josie blushed even harder and was glad they were still invisible.

“Okay, we’re dressed,” Hope said and undid the spell.

Caroline turned around to see both girls in soaked clothes. Josie’s face was bright red and she looked everywhere but at her. Hope stood more confidently, staring expectantly at Caroline, almost as if challenging her to say something.

“Josie, can I talk to Hope for a moment alone? Go get Lizzie and go to your father. I’ll be there in a few minutes and we can go into town to get a snack.”

Josie reluctantly obeyed. Caroline sat at the edge of the dock and motioned for Hope to sit next to her. Hope did, but sat further away than Caroline expected.

“You know, you remind me of your father. He was kind and tough and stubborn and…rebellious.” She gave a small laugh at that. “But most of all, he taught me that you have to go for what you want in life. I won’t tell you that you can’t see my daughter again, but just…make sure you’re worth it.”

It was vague but Hope understood. If she wanted Josie, Caroline was giving her permission to go for it, all she had to do was make sure she was good enough.

“I will.”

“I’ve never had—I’ve never done this before. I’m not really sure what to do now,” Caroline admitted.

“I think this is the part where we go back to the school and forget this ever happened,” she said hopefully.

“I think we should do that, yeah.” 

………………………………

After they got back to the school, Caroline said she needed to talk with Alaric. They went into his office and the moment the door closed loudly, he knew he was in trouble.

“Why didn’t you tell me Josie and Hope are together? I can’t believe I had to find out by hearing—” 

“I tried to,” his voice was louder than usual but he wasn’t yelling. “You left before I could. Don’t you remember…”

Hope was listening in from her room. The voices were faint because they were so far away, but she knew they were mad.

“They hate us now,” she said with a smile. Hope was finding the situation amusing while Josie paced around the room.

“They hate you. I’m still their innocent daughter that just made a mistake.”

“Two mistakes,” Hope corrected, remembering that they got caught by both Alaric and Caroline, on two separate occasions. They had some real bad luck. “And I don’t think they think you’re still innocent.”

Josie frowned and sighed while Hope laughed.


	5. Alone in the training room (or not)

Hope was in the training room after a long day. Her day was ruined when she found out that Rafael liked her. They were at lunch and Rafael sat next to her, which was unusual because that seat was reserved for Josie. There was an unspoken sitting arrangement but she chalked up his odd choice of seats to him being somewhat new to the school. 

Josie sat across from Hope, glaring at Rafael every chance she got. Hope didn’t talk much for the duration of lunch, so it was awkward with just the three of them. She wasn’t sure where Landon or the rest of her friends were, but she was hoping they would come to the table soon. She would even take Lizzie if she would make things less awkward.

Near the end of lunch, Hope attempted to make a joke to break the silence and even though she knew it was bad, Rafael laughed anyways. It wasn’t one of those soft fake laughs; he laughed so hard that he started coughing and Hope patted him on the back.

“You okay?” she asked. She could hear his heartbeat speed up.

“I’m good. I’m good,” he said and looked away from her.

He then got up to throw away his trash.

“That was weird, right?” she asked Josie.

“Yeah. I think he might like you,” she replied with a frown.

She started thinking about what he said when he was affected by the slug. She didn’t think much of it at the time because everyone was saying crazy things, but made sense now that he really did like her as more than a friend.

So Hope took out her frustration on the punching bag in front of her. Why couldn’t he just like her as a friend? She needed more of those. It was her own fault, she thought, because she and Josie decided to keep their relationship a secret. 

“You’re really working through some shit, huh?” a voice asked behind her.

Josie stood there, dressed in workout clothes, with a small, almost shy, smile. She moved closer and stood behind the bag to hold it as Hope started punching again.

“I think you’re right. I think Rafael likes me.”

Josie was never the jealous type but she had to admit she was a bit threatened by Rafael. He was handsome and he was a werewolf, which was something she would never have in common with her. No matter how much she describes what it feels like to be in wolf form, Josie would never truly understand it like he would.

Josie liked him before she got together with Hope, so she knew it wasn’t far fetched that Hope would like him back, even if Hope wouldn’t act on her feelings because she was with Josie.

“And how do you feel about that?” Josie asked nonchalantly. 

Hope stopped her assault on the bag and looked at Josie, who wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“I don’t like him like that if that’s what you are asking. I just don’t know what to say to him, how to tell him that I don’t like him back.” She pulled Josie’s chin up gently so she could look into her eyes. “You have nothing to worry about. Why would I want him when I have you?”

“I know. It’s just nice to be reminded of it sometimes.”

“I only have eyes for you. If anything, I should be worried about you leaving me for him. You are the one that has kissed him before, remember?”

Josie laughed softly. 

“Don’t remind me,” she said and moved closer. “I think I need to be reminded of how much you ‘only have eyes for me.’”

Hope smiled and kissed her, softly at first then becoming rougher. She pushed Josie backwards until her back hit the wall and Josie’s legs wrapped around her waist. 

………………………

Rafael had finally worked up the courage to admit that he liked Hope. He went to her room to tell her after school but found it empty. He asked Lizzie and she said to check the training room because Hope usually goes there when she is upset and she seemed upset in class today. 

As he made his way to the training room, he was practicing what he would say. He could never think of something good to say in the moment so his best chance at getting it right was to rehearse it.

He walked slower so he would have more time to think, hoping that he wouldn’t chicken out at the last moment.

……………………

Hope was about to put a hand in Josie’s pants before Josie stopped her. 

“The spell. The one we were practicing that makes us invisible and muffles sound,” she reminded. 

They both muttered the spell, with Josie siphoning the power from Hope. Hope had always found it kind of hot when Josie siphoned her magic. It felt like a small amount of energy was leaving her, but with the way Josie described how powerful it made her feel, she was ready to give it all so she could feel that way forever. 

Hope put her hand in Josie’s pants and heard a tearing sound. She looked down to see the front of Josie’s pants torn open. She looked at Josie, expecting her to be angry but Josie had a look of pure arousal. 

She continued with renewed motivation. Josie moaned when the first finger went in. Hope kissed down her neck and added another finger, using her body to help with the thrusting motion so her hand wouldn’t cramp. 

Josie was holding on with her legs as her hands gripped her back. After a particularly deep thrust, Josie cried out and ripped the back of Hope’s shirt, her nails digging into her back.

Hope felt more strength leave her and knew that Josie was siphoning again. This had happened a few times before when Josie would lose control and start siphoning during sex. She quickened her pace as she knew Josie wouldn’t last much longer, and with the rate she was siphoning, Hope wouldn’t be able to keep up in a few minutes. 

Josie’s moans became louder and more frequent. She was holding nothing back as she knew the spell meant that they were completely safe this time.

The door to the training room opened and Josie’s eyes flew open. It was Rafael and he hadn’t seen or heard them, so she was grateful for the spell. Hope almost stopped when she figured out who walked in, but Josie urged her on.

“You better not stop. He will not ruin this for me,” she growled.

Hope was all too happy to comply.

Rafael looked around the room one last time before turning to leave. Then he turned and looked straight at them. 

“Oh, god!” he exclaimed and turned around quickly.

“Stop! Stop! He can see us!” Josie whisper-yelled and pushed Hope away.

“No, we did the spell.”

“I can definitely see you guys. And hear it,” Rafael said from across the room, staring at the wall opposite of them. “I’ll—uh, come back later.”

“Wait,” Hope said. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” he said, with something like sadness in his voice, and left.

When he was gone, Josie looked accusingly at Hope.

“What did you do this time?”

“Me?”

“I did the spell perfectly, so it must have been something you did,” Josie said.

“I did it right, too. It had to be your siphoning. I could feel you siphoning my magic, so you must have siphoned the spell, too.”

Josie was quiet for a minute. Then she looked at Hope and laughed.

“I guess it was me,” she said. “But look on the bright side—he now knows you’re taken so you don’t have to have an awkward conversation with him.”

“This is a far worse way of finding out. And it’s more awkward than any conversation would be,” Hope reasoned, but she was smiling along with Josie.

Josie was glad that Rafael wouldn’t be trying anything with Hope, especially after what he’d seen today, and Hope was happy that it finally wasn’t her fault that they got caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love torturing them. They ALMOST got away with it this time. I have loved the idea of what siphoning must feel like so I'm happy I got to get it out of my system in a plot-relevant way. Anyways tell me what you thought of it and if I should write more.


	6. Alone in Hope's Room (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. They really make my day and motivate me to write. So here is the highly requested Rebekah catching them chapter. Enjoy and comment what you think about it!

After getting caught more times than either of them liked, they decided it was best to stick to just beds in rooms with locked doors. Well, Josie decided that and Hope went along.

Doing it on a bed was more comfortable, Hope had to admit, but it lacked a certain excitement. It lacked the urgency and fear of getting caught. A bed was better suited to when she was in the mood to have a slow, passionate night. And she just so happened to be in that mood tonight.

Josie had come over to her room so that they wouldn’t be interrupted by Lizzie. Hope made sure to lock the door so there was absolutely no chance of being walked in on. The room was as safe as they could possibly make it. Josie would be able to siphon to her hearts content without fear of siphoning the spell, because there was no need for a spell this time.

Hope was gentle, a not unwelcome contrast from the time before, when they were in the training room. Josie liked when Hope took control like that, but sometimes she needed to see the softer side of her. 

She took her time pressing kisses across Josie’s bare chest and down her stomach. She kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly, lovingly. Josie tried to urge her on when she became impatient, but Hope would just smile and shake her head. 

This was her punishment, she thought, for wanting a quiet night in with her girlfriend. She wanted it slow, and Hope would give it to her at her own leisurely pace. She wanted it lovingly, and Hope would suffocate her with all the love she gave.

She never said the words, but she didn’t have to because Josie knew she loved her from her actions. Hope would look into her eyes with the softest expression and she could feel it—the love, the adoration. Maybe it was because she was siphoning some of her magic that Josie felt this way, that she could literally feel the love radiating off of Hope.

………………………

Josie fell asleep quickly after, exhausted. Even though Hope felt weaker than usual—due to Josie’s siphoning—she couldn’t sleep.

She had to get outside, to run. She couldn’t remember the last time she went for a run in wolf form. She missed it. She missed how simple things were when she was a wolf: if she was thirsty then she would drink, if she was hungry then she would eat, if she wanted to run then she would run. There was no pressure to do anything she didn’t want to do or be anything she wasn’t. 

Her thoughts were so clear, so unfiltered. So pure.

Hope quietly put on some pajamas and snuck out of the room, being sure to not wake up Josie. She slipped outside and made her way to the woods, where she turned into her wolf form. 

She could’ve been there for a few minutes or many hours, she wasn’t sure. But it was still dark when she went back to her room, making sure to be as quiet as possible. She stripped and got back into bed.

………………………

Rebekah had arrived just before dawn. She had picked an early flight so that she could spend the entire day with her niece. They had arranged this visit months ago, but hadn’t spoken in a while, so she missed her.

When she got to the school, only a few students were up. It was 6 am on a Saturday, so she wasn’t surprised. She went to Alaric’s office, where he was practically sleepwalking.

He was looking at books on his bookshelf with a faraway look in his eyes.

“I was hoping for a bigger welcome party,” she said, startling him.

“Oh! I almost forgot you were coming,” he admitted.

“Apparently so did my niece. She hasn’t answered any of my calls.”

“Well, it is Saturday so can you blame her for wanting to sleep in?”

“I don’t blame her for that; I blame her because her favorite aunt has traveled all this way to see her and she can’t be bothered to remember.”

“You can go lecture her on this matter, then. I’ll have a student show you the way to her room. Just be sure to be discreet because you’re kind of a legend around here.”

She scoffed. “I’m always discreet.”

He called in one of the students in the hall and she led the way to Hope’s room.

……………………

Hope had never been a particularly light sleeper. She could usually pass out and sleep through almost anything, but she awoke to something tickling her leg. She sat up slightly to see what it was and found Josie smiling at her. She was between Hope’s legs and her hair was brushing her thighs, tickling her.

“Good morning,” Hope said, her voice still scratchy from sleep.

“Good morning,” she replied. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Not really, but I’m not that tired anyways,” she paused. “So what are you doing down there?”

“I was just about to thank you for last night. I kind of passed out on you and I want to make it up to you. I know we’ve been busy with the monsters and stuff lately, but I miss you. We haven’t had much alone time and I want to make the time that we do have count.”

“It’s fine about last night,” she said and smiled. “I know how exhausting good sex can be, especially with someone like me.”

Josie rolled her eyes. Hope never missed a chance to compliment herself, which Josie found oddly charming. 

“Yeah someone with super strength and speed, I get it,” she moved up and whispered in Hope’s ear, “But I think you need to be reminded that even without those things I can make you beg.”

Hope shivered and Josie bit her ear lightly. 

………………

Rebekah followed the kid to what was supposedly Hope’s room. If she was still a vampire, she would have heard the faint moaning that came from behind the door. She would have smelled something far too familiar and not opened the door out of fear of confirming her suspicion. But she was human now.

She knocked lightly on the door with no answer. She was about to knock louder, but she decided against it because she didn’t want to disturb the other students in the rooms next to hers. She was supposed to be discreet, after all. 

So she tried turning the doorknob, not expecting it to be open, but she should at least try all her options before resorting to knocking loudly. To her surprise, it opened. 

It was an even bigger surprise to see a girl in bed with Hope, doing something no aunt should ever see her niece doing. She let out a small squeak and closed the door quickly, accidentally slamming it shut and a passing student looked at her strangely.

………………………………

They heard the door slam and both yelped in surprise. 

“Oh my god, who was that?” Hope asked quietly.

“I didn’t see who it was. I thought you locked the door,” Josie replied accusingly. 

“I did, I swear.” She paused and thought for a moment. “I went out for some air last night and I might’ve forgot to lock it. I don’t really remember.”

“Hope!” Josie whisper-yelled.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she said and turned to the door. “Who is it?” she called.

“It’s your Aunt Rebekah,” came a voice muffled by the door.

They both let out groans. Hope groaned because she suddenly remembered about the plans they had made and Josie groaned because this was yet another of Hope’s family members that she had to meet under these circumstances. 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” she called.

“I’ll be waiting in Alaric’s office,” Rebekah replied and they heard footsteps retreat.

Josie put her face in a pillow.

“Why does this always happen?” she mumbled.

Hope laughed softly, getting off the bed to get dressed. Josie soon followed. When both were done, they headed to Alaric’s office.

“Do I have to?” Josie whined.

“Yes. You met my Aunt Freya so it’s only right to at least meet Rebekah. You only have to say ‘hi’ and then I’ll spend the day convincing her that you’re a wonderful girlfriend. By the end of the day she’ll forget about this whole thing.”

“Alright, fine. You promise that she won’t ask any embarrassing questions like your Aunt Freya did?”

Hope shook her head.

“Aunt Rebekah’s cool. I promise she won’t do that.”

They reached the door to the Headmaster’s office and Hope knocked, looking back at Josie to make sure she was alright. She looked about as nervous as Hope imagined she was. 

Alaric opened the door and let the two girls in. Rebekah was sitting in a chair near the desk, idle. From the energy in the room, it was clear that her and Alaric had been talking. Both girls hoped it wasn’t about them. Rebekah stood.

“Hey, Aunt Rebekah,” Hope said. “This is Josie, my girlfriend.”

“Last I heard you were dating that that boy Brandon.”

“Landon,” Hope corrected.

“Yes, Landon. God, I haven’t seen you in so long,” Rebekah said and hugged Hope. She turned to Josie. “Alaric’s daughter?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Josie said and gave an awkward wave. 

“Well it is nice to meet you, Josie,” she said with a smile. “I hope we get a chance to talk later. I will be in town all weekend so I’m sure we can find time to do so. But today I’m going to spend with my favorite niece—” 

“—only niece,” Hope corrected.

“—if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, not at all,” Josie said quickly.

“Great. I’ll let you say your goodbyes and we’ll be on our way. I’ll be waiting in the car,” she said and walked out of the office, leaving only Alaric and the girls. But Alaric knew how to read a room, so he quickly made up an excuse.

“I’ve got something I need to go do,” he said and left.

The girls just looked at each other for a moment.

“Well that went…better than I expected,” Hope said.

“What? You said you knew it would go well because Aunt Rebekah is ‘cool.’” 

“It was more of a guess. Like I said, I haven’t really told my family I’m bi yet. But it all worked out, so we’re good.”

“I guess,” Josie said. “You never told me Rebekah was so hot, though.”

Hope groaned in disgust as Josie laughed.

“Gross. She’s my aunt.”

“I mean, I’ve heard the stories but they never mention that she has—”

“Please do not finish that thought. I will never be able to unhear whatever you are about to say,” Hope interrupted. 

Josie just laughed harder.

……………

“Are you mad?” Hope asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car. 

Rebekah was quiet for a moment. 

“Just a little surprised that you never mentioned her in your letters before,” she said and turned to face her. “Just promise me that I never have to see that again, that you’ll make a habit of locking your door.”

“I promise.” They both smiled and Rebekah laughed softly.

“She seems nice,” Rebekah said. “A daughter of Caroline, your father would find that amusing.”

Hope laughed.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if Rebekah and Josie ever met before, so if they have, please don't tell me. I don't need that kind of embarrassment. But really, if they have, just pretend this is the first time they met and let me live in my bubble of lies. Also my tumblr is thottcherry


	7. Alone in a classroom (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn't really follow what happens in the show after the first few episodes, so Penelope didn't leave in this fic. Penelope has been requested since the first chapter was posted, so here you go. As always, enjoy and comment if you liked it.

It had been almost two weeks since Rebekah had caught them. They spent most days researching about the monsters and most nights fighting them. There was a seemingly constant threat of attack from monsters and everyone was on edge. Classes were cancelled for the rest of the month in anticipation of having to defend the school again. 

Hope and Josie spent most of their days helping Alaric, so they barely had alone time together. It was bearable because they were focused on the monster threat most of the time, but they missed each other. They missed each other because they loved each other, of course, but also missed another part of each other. That’s how they ended up in the situation they’re in.

“In a classroom?” Josie asked quietly. “Really, Hope? I thought even you had boundaries.” 

“Come on, it’s been empty for days since classes were cancelled. And we have gotten caught behind closed doors before, so nowhere is safe.”

Josie wasn’t convinced. Just because they had gotten caught in supposedly safe places, that didn’t mean they should tempt fate.

“I’ll do the spell. You try to control your siphoning. Nobody even comes into classrooms nowadays so if you accidentally siphon the spell, we won’t get caught,” Hope tried to convince her. 

Josie was sitting in the teacher’s chair while Hope was perched on the desk, facing her. Hope hopped off the desk and sat on her lap.

“Come on, Josie. Nobody will ever know,” Hope whispered in her ear and started kissing her neck. Josie was quiet for a moment, thinking. 

“Alright,” she agreed. “But it has to be quick. My dad will look for us once he figures out we aren’t in the library anymore. And we need to finish our research on that monster.”

Hope pulled back and did the spell. She climbed off of Josie’s lap and pulled her up. She kissed her, pushing her lightly towards the teacher’s desk. Josie broke the kiss to clear a space for herself on the desk. When she was settled on the desk, Hope dropped to her knees. Josie knew she had said to be quick, but the movement surprised her. 

Hope pushed up Josie’s uniform skirt and Josie pushed herself up so she could pull down her panties. Hope wasted no time and Josie was soon crying out in pleasure. 

She was careful to stop herself from siphoning. After a few minutes, Josie’s moans were getting louder until she cried out one last time. Hope stopped and looked up at her.

“Did you just…?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Josie said and covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. She knew that she would be quick because she hadn’t been touched in a while, but this was embarrassingly fast.

“You did say it had to be quick,” Hope teased her and smiled.

Josie laughed softly. She sat up and pushed Hope down where she had previously been laying, knocking some stuff off the sides of the desk in the process. 

They both froze at the noise of the stuff hitting the ground. It was louder than expected and Hope had a bad feeling. 

The door swung open and they jumped apart, with Josie falling back, hitting the teacher’s chair. Penelope walked in carefully, examining the room.

She didn’t say anything at first, so they knew that the spell was still working and she couldn’t see or hear them. But she definitely heard the stuff falling and saw the chair roll back.

She moved towards where they were standing by the teacher’s desk perfectly still as to not make any more noise. 

“We have to move, but don’t touch anything. I think she can see what we touch,” Hope whispered. She wasn’t sure why she was whispering because Penelope couldn’t hear them, but it felt weird speaking at normal volume.

Josie nodded and went to the edge of the classroom so she wouldn’t have to weave between desks. Hope went to the edge as well, but started walking the opposite way. She motioned for Josie to go towards the door, where she would meet her and they could hopefully escape.

Penelope reached the desk and looked around. Josie looked back to see what she was doing and accidentally bumped a desk. Penelope’s eyes shot up, looking directly at her. Josie knew she couldn’t see her, but her heart started beating faster anyways. 

Penelope made her way to the desk that Josie bumped and Josie quickly got out of the way, walking between the desks. She took extra care to not bump any more desks.

Penelope was confused and she muttered a revealing spell. Hope recognized the spell and quickly re-cast the invisibility spell over them. But she wasn’t fast enough and Penelope saw a flicker of a person standing a few feet away, she just didn’t see that it was Josie. 

Penelope jumped back in surprise and it took a second for her to figure out that it was probably a witch using a strong invisibility spell, not a ghost. She tried the revealing spell again and Hope re-cast the invisibility spell again. 

Josie would have laughed if she wasn’t terrified of Penelope recognizing her. She didn’t want to have her ex see her with her new girlfriend, especially since her new girlfriend is Hope.

“Josie, just run to the door. I can’t keep doing this forever,” Hope said, but she was smiling wide, finding the situation funny as well. 

Josie nodded and rushed out of the door, covering her face, as Hope and Penelope kept re-casting the spells. Penelope saw a flash of the person each time before Hope’s spell took effect. She tried to follow Josie—who she didn’t know was Josie—out of the room, but Hope closed the door with a wave. 

When Penelope did a revealing spell again, she saw Hope in a far corner of the room. She would have seen her the other times she did the spell, but she was so focused on the figure closest to her that she didn’t notice Hope. She didn’t say anything, so she figured Penelope didn’t recognize her.

They kept re-casting their respective spells, with Hope moving closer to the door, when Penelope stopped suddenly. She muttered a spell Hope didn’t know and she flew back into the wall, leaving a Hope-shaped dent. Penelope muttered the revealing spell again and this time Hope didn’t have enough time to counter it.

“Hope? What are you doing here?” she asked.

Hope was still somewhat stunned and didn’t have an excuse ready. She just looked at Penelope for some time, hoping a good excuse would come to her.

“I came here to, uh, trash Mr. Winter’s desk,” she said and pointed to the messed-up desk. Penelope didn’t look convinced.

“But you like Mr. Winter. And who was that with you?”

Hope couldn't think of anything, so she did what she did best—she ran. With her super speed, she easily dashed out the door before Penelope could try to stop her. 

She found Josie waiting in the far end of the hallway. They looked at each other for a moment before both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it funny. I'm not sure if it turned out that funny or if I just have a weird sense of humor, though.


	8. Alone in the Headmaster's office (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alaric are dating in this fic because it makes it funnier, you'll see. As always, enjoy and comment if you liked it.

It had been a few weeks since Alaric caught them in the house in the woods. Even though he swore he would have a talk with them, he had been so busy with all of the monsters. At least, that was his excuse. He had some time between monsters but he gladly threw himself into projects and increasing the schools’ defenses instead of dealing with Hope and Josie. 

But he had gotten some complaints about Hope and Josie’s…escapades. First it was Caroline who caught them at the docks, which he was upset about but he hoped they had learned their lesson. Then he heard a rumor that Rafael caught them in the training room, but it was just a rumor and rumors aren’t always true. Rebekah told him about what happened when she went to Hope’s room, but that was hardly their fault, seeing as they were behind a closed—but not locked—door. 

The last straw was yet another rumor. Apparently, Penelope Park had seen Hope with some other witch in an empty classroom, doing who knows what. He knew what, though. He decided it was time to talk to them. It was going to be much more unpleasant now because not only did he have to talk to them about safe sex and how they shouldn’t let their relationship affect their performance while fighting monsters, but he had to explain boundaries and how public sex is a literal crime. 

He decided it would be better to talk to them together because he really didn’t want to have two awkward discussions, so he called them into his office during lunchtime. This was also the best time he could think of because they had a time limit before they had to go back to class, so he had an excuse to make the talk as short as possible.

Right before they arrived, he was called away to investigate a strange and possible monster-caused phenomenon. His phone died halfway through the call, which made the situation even more alarming. It was urgent and before he left, he told Emma that Hope and Josie would be waiting in his office so when she was done with the therapy session, she should tell them that he was busy and wouldn’t be coming. 

……………………

Hope and Josie knew exactly why they were called down to the Headmaster’s office during lunch. 

“This is going to suck,” Hope said as they made their way to the office.

“I thought he forgot about it,” Josie replied and sighed. “Hoped he forgot, at least.”

“It will be the most excruciating half hour of my life—which is saying something—but then it will be over and one day we’ll look back on this and laugh.” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand as they neared the office. 

Before opening the door, Hope looked at Josie to make sure she was okay. Josie nodded and they entered. 

“Where is he?” Hope asked when they saw the office was empty. 

Josie shrugged as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of Alaric’s desk. Hope wandered around, touching stuff on shelves and digging into the drawers of his desk. She had never been in his office alone and was all too happy to make the most of it.

“What are you looking for?” Josie asked, looking to Hope and at the door and back again.

“Nothing really,” she murmured and sat in the chair next to Josie. She could tell Josie was getting anxious. “Hey, I’m sure he just has some business to take care of. Some witch probably set the lab on fire again.”

Josie gave a small smile and looked at the clock. Lunch was half over already.

“Are we supposed to just wait here all day for him?” Josie said with a sigh. It wasn’t really a question, more of a complaint.

“You know, after this talk, we probably won’t be able to have sex anywhere except my room. Or yours when Lizzie is out.” Hope tried to keep an innocent voice, but when Josie met her eyes, she knew her words were anything but. 

“Hope Mikaelson, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting? Because this is my dad’s office. And we were called here so he could talk to us about keeping it in our pants,” she said seriously, but with a small smile.

“I think he’s not going to put it like that, but you’re right,” she gave a small laugh. “I’m merely suggesting that we make the most of what little time we have.” 

“But he could walk in at any second.”

Hope locked the door with a wave of her hand and Josie smiled, but still looked hesitant.

“Nobody is even on this side of the school. Everyone is at lunch so nobody can hear us.”

Josie nodded and all hesitation was gone. This was as safe as they were ever going to get. Hope stood and pulled her up, pressing her against the desk. 

Josie shook her head. “Not the desk.”

Hope understood and they went to the couch in corner. It was smaller than Hope would’ve liked, but beggars can’t be choosers. Before they reached the couch, Josie pulled her in for a gentle kiss before pushing her roughly down on the couch. Hope looked at her questioningly, but obviously turned on.

“If this is our last time, I’m going to make it count,” Josie said and pinned Hope’s hands above her head. Hope was stretched out the whole length of the couch, with the tips of her hands and feet past the edges. 

Josie kissed her deeply before pulling back to make sure she was okay with what she was doing. Hope nodded and Josie kissed her again, this time quickly. They didn’t have all day, after all.

Josie muttered a spell and before Hope had the chance to ask what it was, she felt slightly more pressure on her wrists. Josie pulled her hands off, but the pressure was still there. It took her a second to realize that her hands were bound to the couch because of the spell.

“Kinky,” she whispered, breathless, and Josie blushed.

She wasted no time in moving down to where Hope needed her most. 

…………………

Emma was in a therapy session with one of the students when she realized that lunch was almost over. She wrapped it up and rushed to Alaric’s office. She had completely forgotten about what he had told her.

She tried to open the door, but found it locked, which was odd considering Alaric was gone and had expected students in his office. She muttered an unlocking spell and pushed the door open.

…………………

Hope heard the door unlock and her eyes flew open. Before she could tell Josie to stop, the door opened and Emma rushed inside. Josie immediately stopped and jumped back, almost falling off the side of the couch. 

Hope struggled to get her hands down, her mind running a million miles an hour. In her panic, she forgot about the magical binds and just kept struggling. She felt so exposed, even though Emma likely was looking away, and Josie wasn’t helping matters by scrambling away from her. 

“Josie!” she whisper-yelled and wiggled her hands.

Josie got the idea and reached over to siphon the spell away. With her hands freed, she pulled up her panties and skirt.

As Josie wiped her chin on her sleeve, Hope looked over to see Emma standing by the door, looking away from them.

“You can, uh, turn around now,” Hope said quietly.

Emma turned slowly, as if she didn’t quite believe Hope about them being decent. Hope thought about it for a second and realized that it must be scarring to see two people, that you have known since they were kids, going at it on a couch. Especially when one had her hands tied up. God, she hoped Emma didn’t see that her hands were tied (though she doubted it because it was with magic). 

Emma stood awkwardly, with her mouth slightly open, thinking of what to say. What exactly was the appropriate response to seeing your boss/boyfriend’s daughter and her girlfriend having sex in his office? 

Luckily for her, Alaric walked in, seeing Emma staring wide-eyed at Hope and Josie, who were sitting rather far apart on the couch in the corner of his office.

“What did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last chapter I wanted to do something special and have Josie top, so let me know how you guys felt about that. Also these were so fun to write I was laughing the whole time while writing so thank you for all your support and nice comments; they really inspired me.


End file.
